Generally, an air conditioner for a vehicle maintains inside vehicle an optimal temperature during the summer and winter or removes frost, and the like, settled on the window of a vehicle during rainy or winter so as to secure a clear front and rear view for a driver.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing an example of an air conditioner for a vehicle. An air conditioner for a vehicle according to the related art is configured to include an air conditioning case 10 provided with vents 11, 12, and 13 of which the opening degree is controlled by each of the doors 11d, 12d, and 13d; a blowing part 14 connected to an inlet of the air conditioning case 10 to blow external air; an evaporator E and a heater core H mounted in the air conditioning case 10; and a temperature door 15 controlling an opening degree of a cold air passage P1 and a hot air passage P2 of the air conditioning case 10.
That is, the air conditioner is an apparatus that performs a heat exchange with introduced external air so as to be at an optimal temperature and then distributes the air in several directions inside a vehicle. However, when external air including various harmful substances such as dust, smoke gases, and the like, generated from a road due to environmental pollution is introduced, the external air passes through the air conditioner and is then delivered to the inside of a vehicle indoor as it is.
Further, when bacterial foreign materials such as mildew accumulate in the air conditioner, and the like, exist, these bacterial foreign materials may also be delivered to the inside of a vehicle.
In order to solve the above problems, various types of apparatuses for generating perfume have been proposed. As one example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1994-032126 (Entitled: Apparatus for generating perfume for vehicles) is shown in FIG. 1.
An apparatus 1 for generating perfume for vehicles is applied to an air conditioner 2 for vehicles that includes a blowing duct 3 of which the opening degree is controlled by each door 12d, 13d, and 14d and guiding blowing air to each vent 12, 13, and 14 communicating with a vehicle indoor; a blowing part 4 mounted in the blowing duct 3; an evaporator 5 and a heat core 6 mounted in the blowing duct 3 and is configured to include a first communicating passage 18 connected at a downstream side of the blowing part 4 in the blowing duct 3; a second communicating passage 19 connected at a downstream side of the heater core 6; perfume containers 15, 16, and 17 mounted between the first communicating passage 18 and the second communicating passage 19 and having perfume received therein; and a control part 25 including control valves 21, 22, and 24 to control a supply of perfume component within the perfume containers 15, 16, and 17.
The apparatus for generating perfume for vehicles can supply a mixture of the perfume component jetted into the blowing duct and air supplied through the blowing part.
However, the apparatus for generating perfume for vehicles is configured to use the plurality of control valves and therefore, cannot easily perform a control.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus capable of easily controlling discharged perfume with a simple operation while having a simple configuration and excellent productivity and sealing ability.